


Paradise

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breylo in paradise, Breylo smut, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Cumbucket, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy on the smut, Kitten, Lube, No Pregnancy, No Twincest, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Porn, Porn With Very Little Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Sweet Kisses, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ben/rey/kylo, breylo - Freeform, cocktails, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: A private island with five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a pool, jacuzzi, and a beach that surrounds the house, and it was all Rey Johnson's! She won the package from a lucky draw of her name at the company Christmas party she nearly skipped. Poe Dameron, the CEO, made wager. If he drew your name, and you survived living on this island with two friends and no technology, you would win one million dollars.She only wanted her two best friends to join her: Kylo and Ben Solo. Twin brothers who she often fantasized about...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 204





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!  
> I'm so glad you enjoyed this Breylo Paradise.
> 
> I made a small list on Spotify. Send me your favorite sexy songs to be added lol  
> [Paradise](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3s8ds2WTg1UutMXuOQZ9bh?si=s_GDRvekToeFSayVo_8Y_g)

A private island with five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a pool, jacuzzi, and a beach that surrounds the house, and it was all Rey Johnson's! She won the package from a lucky draw of her name at the company Christmas party she nearly skipped. Poe Dameron, the CEO, made wager. If he drew your name, and you survived living on this island with two friends and no technology, you would win one million dollars. The only thing she hated more than a mutlimillionaire acting like money was no problem was technology. She never signed up for social media and only checks her work email in the office. Why watch tv when you can settle with a good book? 

"Oh and Rey, it's for a whole month. Find your passport and pack for warm weather." Poe grinned as he gave her the envelope with the tickets and brochure. "And yes, you'll have your job when you get back. Go, have fun. You earned it." Poe winked at her before she left.

She felt absolutely terrible for immediately breaking her friend and coworker's heart. Poor Rose, but she was always taking selfies and posting them to Twitter, or Tik Tok or some shit like that. Finn couldn't go because he was Poe's boyfriend, and even if he wasn't, he was just as bad as Rose with Instagram and Facebook.

Her circle of friends was an incredibly small group of mostly tech addicted friends. She sighed; she could go by herself; she supposed. It might be boring after a few days. As she waited for the elevator Poe and Finn stood behind her.

"Poe, could I just go by myself?" She asked, glancing back at him.

"Now, where is the challenge in that? I'm not just going to give you money." He lightly laughed. "Are you going to tell me there is no one you can think of to go on a secluded island with?" He raised an eyebrow.

She turned back to the elevator door feeling the blush creep across her cheeks then licked her lips. In fact, there was someone she could think of… well, two someones. 

The elevator door opened, and there stood her best friends: Ben and Kylo Solo, twin brothers who both smiled at her as she stepped onto the elevator. She could feel the heat building inside of her cunt. 

"Hello, Rey." They said in unison. 

"Ben, Kylo. Was your holiday party fun?" She leaned against the elevator wall anticipating Finn and Poe to join.

"We'll catch the next one… three is a little crowded." Poe said with a grin.

"I agree." Kylo tapped the button to close the doors. "These holiday parties are all the same. But, we have to show up, because we own everything." His hand swept through his long hair.

The Solo's company was a few floors above Dameron's. Kylo had hair that almost touched his shoulders and a goatee. Ben's hair was just a bit shorter and clean shaven. When she first met them almost six years ago, they both had shorter hair, and they both sported goatees. It didn't take her long to notice that neither could grow out a beard, which was fine for her eyes because she didn't like looking at full beards. It was only within the last two years Kylo grew out his hair and goatee.

"How about you, Rey? Did you have fun at your company's holiday party?" Ben closed his book.

"It was interesting." She shrugged, biting her lips wanting to ask them to go with her. They both looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Normally she would talk nonstop; they weren't used to her being so… quiet.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ben placed the back of his fingers on her forehead. "You do feel warm, poor sweetheart." He nearly purred.

"You're doing it wrong." Kylo moved Ben out of the way, holding her face he bent down and placed his lips on her forehead. "Oh, you are hot." 

"I'm- I'm fine." She cleared her throat and took a step back. Their large hands have touched her before, usually holding her hands or arms, occasionally the chin. They must have known what their touches did to her; they were always followed by their smiles. Smiles she noticed no one else received when they were with their group of friends. Or that is what her Solo twin obsessed brain told her.

"Anyways, I won this crazy get away from Poe. I'm supposed to pick two friends, but we can't use technology. Easy for me, but everyone else I know-"

"We're not big on tech either." Ben offered.

"What are the days he set it up for?" Kylo asked.

"Oh, um, January third through February third."

"How convenient." Replied Kylo grinning at Ben before looking at Rey.

"We put in vacation time around those dates." Ben smiled at the two of them as well.

"Really? Are you sure you will be okay with this? It's such a long time, and it's your company you will be away from."

"Yeah, Hux and Gwen will be overseeing everything while we are gone." Ben brushed his hair out of his eyes with his long fingers. "Since we cannot use our phones, we can have Gwen or Hux personally send the message should anything come up at work."

"I guess you're stuck with us now." Kylo smirked at her.

"I hope you don't get tired of me." Rey grinned. 

"Never." They both answered.

  
  
  


Poe personally checked their luggage to see if any of them snuck a cell phone or ipad. The twins protested when he went through Rey's luggage.

"I'm gay. I don't give a shit about her thongs or bikinis." He closed her suitcase, grinning when both brother's tried to grab it. "Remember to have fun."

The plane ride to Belize was mostly uneventful. It was on one of Dameron's private planes. Kylo was fast to joke about how their private plane was bigger and better. Every now and then she thought she felt one of them looking at her if she walked by to go to the bathroom.

Rey couldn't stop grinning during the boat ride to the island; her smile was contagious; Ben and Kylo smiled at her.

"Welcome to paradise." The Captain of the little boat said before he tied the boat to the pier, so they could unload their luggage. Kylo took Rey's suitcase; Ben took her carry on.

The private island was magnificent. There was the main house and a few private houses for staff members when Poe and Finn vacationed. Ben and Kylo let Rey have the master bedroom like the gentlemen they were and took rooms in separate hallways.

Poe hired a chef to go to the island for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Rey felt it was a bit excessive, but the Solo brothers weren't phased by the chef's coming and going. Rey would throw a shirt on over her swimsuit when the chef would arrive. By the third day, Kylo paid the man to only arrive for breakfast and dinner.

Rey spent the first day respectfully admiring Ben and Kylo's perfectly sculpted bodies. She had seen them in their swim trunks before when they invited her and her friends to go on their boat, but now she has access to admire them all day. As they got out of either the ocean or pool, the way the material clung to their skin confirmed the Solo twins were hung. 

She tried not to look; she really did, but they were right in front of her. Especially when Ben came out of the pool and stood right next to her face while she was sitting up sunbathing. He took his time towel drying his skin before he sat in the chair next to hers. She glanced over to ask him a question before she realized just how close he was. Thankful she wore her sunglasses because she could see the outline of his cock and ball sack inches away from her. She quickly turned away hoping he didn't catch her ogling, but he did, and so did Kylo. 

"You alright, Rey?" Kylo asked walking out of the pool. "You look pink."

"I'm just a bit thirsty." She swung her legs over the chair to stand, but Ben had already stood up, and she was once again facing his cock. "Oh… um-"

"What can I get you?" Ben took her chin with his thumb and forefinger and knelt down next to her. "Water? Beer? A cocktail?"

He had to be playing with her. Their noses were nearly touching, and she could smell a mix of his sunscreen and beer he had been drinking.

Her eyes fluttered before she found her voice. "A water and a cocktail." She lifted an eyebrow when she saw his lips twitch. "A margarita." 

"You didn't say please." Ben whispered.

"Please." She smiled when he smiled.

"Kylo, do you want anything?" He called over his shoulder, knowing damn well Kylo wanted Rey. 

Kylo stood at the other beach chair next to Rey glaring at Ben.

"Just another beer." He said firmly before sitting down on the beach chair, running his hand through his wet hair. 

"What's wrong Kylo?" Rey turned her attention to the brooding twin.

"Nothing. You are looking pink, on your back… do you need help putting more sunscreen on?" 

Well who was she to deny an offer to help? 

"That would be great. Thanks." She got up with the bottle of sunscreen and sat next to Kylo with her back to him.

"It might be easier, if you lay down on the chair." He stood up to get out of her way. 

She laid down on her stomach, her head on her arms. She heard him squeeze the lotion out and rub his hands together. He wanted nothing more than to undo her bikini top but didn't want to be too forward with her. He wondered what he would have to do in order to beat Ben's advances.

He spread the lotion over her back and slowly massaged her muscles. Her toes curled with his firm circular motions across her upper back, then up again, cupping her shoulders, rubbing her neck before traveling back down again. Rey tried to remain perfectly still and not moan; she could feel her bikini bottom getting wet from being aroused. His hands slid under the strap across her back.

"You can untie it, if it makes it easier." She softly suggested. 

"If you are comfortable with that." He replied just as soft.

"I am."

He pulled the knot of her thin bikini straps apart then proceeded to run his hands across her back again, fingers gliding down her ribcage and hip bones, and back up. His cock was already half hard. He longed to run his hands under her, to grasp her breasts in his hands.

"Your brother sure is taking his time with those drinks." She mumbled, trying to distract her mind from how she wanted Kylo to pull her bikini bottom down and fuck her from behind on this chair. 

"Maybe he fell and hit his head." Kylo answered bitterly. 

Rey propped herself up on her elbows. "Don't be like that." She felt his hands on her shoulders again, fingers sliding down towards her collarbone. He grasped her shoulders then ran his hands down her arms a bit.

"Don't be like what?" He whispered in her ear. His lips nearly touched her ear as he spoke. 

"Am I interrupting?" Ben asked, setting the drinks down on a table between the chairs. 

Rey smiled at both Ben and Kylo as the two brothers glared at each other. She sat up and tied her strings behind her back, not wanting her breasts to fall out. 

"Guys, I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but this is supposed to be relaxing. I hate it when you two just growl at each other."

"I only growl in bed." Kylo muttered. Rey bit her lip and grabbed her margarita and took a few sips while handing Kylo his beer.

"This is almost normal for us, Rey. We'll tone it down a bit. Right, Kylo?"

"Absolutely."

They spent most of the afternoon outside until the chef came to the island to make their dinner. Rey was feeling a bit tipsy by this point and laid down on the couch while dinner was prepared. Kylo brought her another bottle of water, minutes later Ben brought her a powerade.

She felt guilty being spoiled by Ben and Kylo, eye candy and pampering on a secluded island.

_"It can't get any better than this."_ She thought to herself smirking as she stepped into the hot water of the jacuzzi, gazing at the stars above; the sky was so clear. It could, but she couldn't decide which Solo brother she wanted to take to the next level. She had known them for years and loved both of them dearly, pleasured herself at the thought of both of them. Mostly she thought of Ben some nights, Kylo on others; sometimes she fantasized of them both of them fucking her at the same time. 

She turned on the jets and softly sighed as the jets pumped the water out against her body.

"Mind if we join?" Kylo asked.

"Please." She smiled. "I'm never going home. It feels too good in here."

She moved back as Ben and Kylo stepped into the jacuzzi, each sat on either side of her. 

"I think you are wasted. But this is better than New York." Ben replied.

"Everyone is freezing their asses, while we are in paradise. I don't think we have to worry about getting cold." Kylo added.

"You know what they say about warming up? Skin to skin helps regulate body temperature." She smiled at Kylo who was closer than earlier, their legs and arms touching; she began to lean up towards his lips.

"Is that so?" Ben whispered next to her ear.

She lifted her right hand up, lightly touching Ben's hair. Kylo was leaning closer to her now.

"We should put that theory to test." Kylo softly muttered, placing his right hand on her left thigh causing Rey's heart rate to increase. His lips started grazing hers; his left hand stroking her cheek.

"I'll be more than happy to test that theory out with you Rey." Ben's right hand was on her shoulder sliding down towards her breast.

She looked at their hands then looked at Ben who softly took her lips with his. She felt Kylo spread his hand and slide it further up her inner thigh. She turned away from Ben and looked to Kylo who was eagerly waiting for her attention. His mouth covered hers, tongue teasing the seam of her mouth until she opened it. His hand cupped her mound, one lone finger moving up and down along the slit of her pussy. 

"It is a shame this bikini is still on." Ben said as he massaged her breast.

Rey gasped at their touches and stopped kissing Kylo.

"Wait, you both want me?"

"Haven't we been obvious?" Kylo asked.

"We've been fighting over you for years." Ben moved her hair behind her ear.

"It's always been you." Kylo kissed her again and added pressure along her slit.

"Just you." Ben added, smiling when Rey turned back to him. He kissed her deeply as he untied the top to her bikini.

"I- I don't think I can choose." Rey whimpered as Kylo untied her bikini bottoms then inserted two fingers.

"We're willing to share you-" Ben stated while grabbing both of her breasts, lips nipping her neck.

"For now... I'm not good at sharing." Kylo interrupted curling his fingers inside her pussy, slowly pumping them in and out, enjoying how she leaned her head back already getting lost in pleasure. 

"Fuck. You're so sexy, Rey." Ben's hands gripped her jaw and pulled her towards a deep sensual kiss. 

She moaned into Ben's mouth as Kylo began pumping his fingers faster. Her hand reached for Kylo's face. She broke her kiss with Ben and leaned towards Kylo, claiming his mouth, positioning her body so it was easier for him to keep fucking with his fingers. 

"The only decision you need to make right now is who you want to fuck first, or fuck and go down on the one who is waiting… patiently." Ben groaned. "Or take both of us at the same time."

Rey pulled away from Kylo panting, removed his hand, climbed on his lap, and rubbed her pussy along his cock, which unfortunately was trapped under his swim trunks.

"It is not fair I'm the only person naked." She grinned mischievously at Kylo. "How about this. We fuck first, then Ben can have me, and if I haven't disappointed the two of you, you can both have me at the same time after that."

Ben ground his teeth reluctantly nodding his agreement, his cock wanting Rey's attention now. 

"Take me to your room, Kylo." Rey got out of the jacuzzi, grabbed a towel and started drying off. Kylo grabbed her and carried her off.

"Can't I at least watch?" Ben called after them, enraged when he heard a door slam inside the house. "Fuck!" 

Kylo and Rey's tongues rubbed against one another as he carried her to his bed. He stood her up and removed his swim trunks, the air conditioned air giving them plenty of leeway to prove skin on skin helps regulate body temperatures.

"How do you want it?" Kylo asked as he walked over the nightstand next to his bed.

"I don't know. What positions do you like?"

"Fuck! That fucking-"

"What?"

"He stole my condoms!" He slammed the drawer shut.

Rey bit down on her lip. Her pussy was throbbing, needing him in her.

"Is this something you guys do on a regular basis?"

"What? No. We've joked about it, particularly about wanting you. When we were younger, we would try to steal each others girlfriends, but threesomes, no… not yet." He sighed, trying to ignore the aching throb along his cock. "Look, I'm clean. I haven't fucked anyone in years because I've been waiting for an opportunity to ask you out."

"I'm clean as well. And have an IUD. I won't mind if you-"

"You'll let me fuck you raw?" His hands grasped her hips again.

"Yes."

"Lay down on the bed." His eyes followed her, watching how she stuck her ass in the air as she crawled over the mattress before laying on her back.

He crawled on the bed over her, his hand grasping her pussy again, sliding his middle and index finger inside of her, smirking as she let out a moan while she bit her lip.

"Kylo…"

"Tell Daddy-" he began circling her clit with his thumb while roughly spreading his fingers while he pumped them within her. "-what you want."

"I want you to fuck me raw, Daddy" She whined, grinning at calling him Daddy.

"Touch your breasts and say please." He began to stroke his cock. 

Her hands grasped her breasts, slightly pinching her nipples. "Daddy, please fuck me raw."

"Good girl." His eyebrow cocked up as he said it. He pulled his fingers out of her, slowly licked the two wet digits before he pulled her legs up and around his waist. 

He slammed his cock into her, fully sheathed, groaning out loud at the overwhelming stimulation.

"Oh fuck, Kylo!" She moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fuck, you're so tight… I'm going to destroy this sweet pussy of yours." He said as he snapped his hips back and forth at a near brutal pace. 

Rey was already moaning out loud, trying to cover her mouth with her hand or biting down on his shoulder to stop herself from being too loud. 

"Don't hold back. Go ahead, scream. Scream for me." Kylo urged, pushing her down on the bed as he groped her breast before taking the other in his mouth. The whole bed felt as if moved with each thrust.

"No, I don't want to scream." She whimpered.

He growled and flipped them over, settling her over him. 

"Ride my cock Rey, like a good girl." 

His hands gripped her breasts tightly as she began to rotate her hips, gasping as he hit her spot; her clit rubbed against his skin with each motion. She tried to purse her lips at him without smiling.

"You knew this position works well in making me scream. Didn't you, _Daddy_?" She said breathlessly.

"Really? Like this?" He stopped her from grinding down on him, grabbed her hips then began slamming his pelvis up, watching her tits bounce over and over again, the sound of her groans and screams bringing him closer to coming.

"Kylo! Fuck, I'm-"

"I know, I feel it too." He pulled her down and rolled them back over, fucking into her over and over while she convulsed and yelled his name. He finally came after a few more thrusts.

She contentedly sighed in his arms, trying to remember if she ever felt that full or if any of her sexual partners were that incredible. She felt his plump lips softly caress her cheek. 

"Stay with me." He whispered. 

The request made her feel as if someone threw a bucket of ice water on her. In the heat of the moment she said she would have sex with them individually, then together, and selfishly, she still wanted it.

"My brother won't back off though. We did make a deal, didn't we?" His thumb brushed her cheek. "And when the deal is over, I'm going to fuck you in every room of this house."

Her mouth parted open and heat flushed her face. 

"You like that idea, don't you?" His thumb traced her lips.

"I do." She answered.

"Good. Don't bother showering. Teach that dick a lesson for taking my condoms." He walked her to the door.

"You planned on sleeping with me?"

"I planned on trying." He grinned.

She let out a light laugh and stepped out of the door. "Goodnight, Kylo." 

She closed his door behind her and made her way through the house to her room; she found Ben standing near her door, in lounge pants, hands in pockets.

"So my little deterrent didn't work?" 

"Not in the slightest." She bit her thumbnail, moving her other arm to cover her breasts.

"No need to cover up, unless you changed your mind?" He leaned down towards her.

"I should probably clean up first-"

"You let him come inside of you?" His eyes widened and brows furrowed; he almost looked wild with jealousy. Ben chewed on the inside of his cheek, something she had seen Kylo do before.

"Are you clean? Actually, hold that thought... you took his condoms, so that's how you get to fuck me tonight, with a condom." She stopped breathing for a few seconds, losing the nerve that just took over. "That is, if you still want it. Now, I'm going to go clean up-"

He picked her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. 

"With the condom, I could care less if you are slightly tainted now-" Ben said as he took her to his room.

"Did you really just call me slightly tainted?" She gasped as he dropped her on his bed. She looked around the room and smirked at him. "Do you still want me? Even though I'm _slightly tainted_?" 

"Yes I do. Get on your hands and knees and stick your ass in the air."

"Oh, you are both so demanding." She teased, slowly climbing on the bed, questioning if she was really about to do this. She heard him rip the foil wrapper of the condom. 

"I don't want to hear you speak of him while I fuck you. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes what?"

She looked over her shoulder to look at him. He was sliding the condom over his length; his face almost looked menacing.

"Yes sir?" 

He walked up to the bed, gripped her ass cheeks with his hands before he gave her a hard smack, resulting in a surprised yelp.

"I don't like being last." He pushed her by her shoulders down against the mattress then lined himself up. He slid his cock into her now swollen pussy. He deeply inhaled and let it out before he began to piston his hips. 

"Fuck, Rey." He slid in and out of her over and over, his breath getting heavier. "You feel-amazing." His groan sounded as feral as he looked earlier.

Her throat was starting to get sore from her restrained screams again. She shouldn't be comparing, but she is. Both of their cocks felt incredible, and she wants him to keep fucking her. Maybe she should try to be on top, like with Kylo and really compare. 

"I want you on top." He gasped out, as if he could hear her inner thoughts.

"Yeah? You want me to ride you?" 

"Fuck yes." He slammed his pelvis into her harder at her response. 

He growled as he pulled out of her. He sat at the head of the bed and pulled her towards him. His right hand slipped through her hair as he kissed her, opening her mouth with his tongue, his left hand groping her right breast.

She rode Kylo while he was laying on his back because he flipped them over. Ben sitting up while she rode him couldn't be too much different, or maybe she would just have to ride Ben laying on his back another time to really feel if there was a difference. 

She placed her legs on either side of his and guided herself down on his cock. She gripped his shoulders as she let out a broken moan. His hands grabbed her face, lips finding hers once more; she immediately opened her mouth to meet his tongue with hers.

She slowly bounced up and down his length, sucking air through her teeth, nails digging into his shoulders. His arms wrapped around her back; his mouth moved to her neck, softly begging her to ride him harder. Her bouncing turned into grinding; her body shook as she chased her climax.

"Ah, Ky- Ben! I'm so close-"

"Did you really just confuse me with him?" He groaned, gripped her back firmly and changed their positions, laying her on the mattress, bending her legs up towards her torso. 

"You are fucking brothers, and you can't get the names right?" He fucked her harder than he did earlier. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Do you feel like whore?" He slowed his thrusts. "Go on, say it."

"I do." She tried to look away from him, but his hand grabbed her neck, and one long finger turned her to face his lustful stare once more.

"You like this. You like feeling like a whore." He grinned. "My dirty little whore." He leaned down to kiss her, stopping when he feelt the harsh pull of his hair by the roots.

"I may be enjoying this, but I'm not your dirty little whore. I don't belong to anyone." She smiled as his hand tightened on her neck.

"We'll see." Their kiss was frenzied like their fucking. His hand remained on her neck while he pushed her left leg further up; she came moments after the sudden movements. 

Ben came hard with a loud moan. He kissed her breasts as he pulled out.

"I should have come all over your perfect tits." He said as he placed a few more kisses on her soft flesh. He snapped the condom off with a sigh. "Stay with me."

Once more, the high from all the endorphins was washed away by his request; her smile faltered. 

"I think it's only fair I sleep in my room, alone." She whispered. 

"You know we're not done yet." He gave her a half smile while raising his eyebrows.

"Goodnight, Ben."

She left his room feeling her heartbeat in her ears. She was beginning to sober up and felt panicked. The whole dynamic of their friendship just changed; she didn't want to lose them.

She got into the shower scrubbed herself until her skin was red; she did feel like a whore, mostly because she enjoyed every second fucking them, hearing how different their moans are, and how similar they sounded, how different their kisses were, how afuckingmazing their cocks felt. She wanted more; maybe she was a greedy little whore.

She threw a loose t-shirt on and plopped down on her bed. Her eyes wanted to succumb to her exhaustion, but her thoughts were keeping her awake.

Both Ben and Kylo were equally huge. She felt herself already getting wet just thinking how they felt as she rode them, how erotic it would be if she would be able to take both of their cocks at the same time. She guided her fingers to her cunt, thinking how their sweaty bodies would be pressed against her, how their moans would sound in her ears. She could visualize one brother fucking her pussy, the other directly behind her fucking her ass. 

She sat up in a panic; she's never done anal before. Her previous lovers were all too boring to ever have that thought, and now she thinks she will want to try it while they are on this island. She licked her lips. Her mouth felt parched, her throat sore from the noises they made her make. She heard the distinct sound of balls being broken on the pool table, along with their low whispers. She let out an annoyed sigh. They shouldn't be out right now, comparing notes on how her pussy felt, all while playing pool. If anything they should fight over who gets to fuck her next. 

What was happening to her? She has never felt this desperate to have sex, especially so soon after having sex twice in such a short time frame.

She was not ready to face them yet. If she did, she would lose all self control and beg them to fuck her again. Her self respect was long gone, but she would remain in control… she would try to remain in control.

Two hours later she couldn't hear them anymore, so she decided she could sneak to the kitchen for a cold bottle of water. She quietly padded her way down her short hallway; by the time she got to the end she could see the low light of one of the sitting rooms on. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and saw both Ben and Kylo out of the corner of her eye as she opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and closed the refrigerator door. She turned to look at them while drinking the cold water. They both closed their books and stood up together; she nearly choked on her water wondering if they would come at the same time. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Ben asked as he and Kylo walked over.

She waved them both off grabbing a towel to clean her mess.

"Here, I'll help." Kylo took the towel from her hand and blotted the water that spilt on the floor. He looked up at her with his large amber eyes. "How do you feel?" 

"I'm fine. It was just water." She watched as he lightly chuckled at her answer. "Oh. You mean, do I have any regrets?" She looked from Kylo to Ben, both anticipated her answer. "No, I don't." She felt Kylo's large hand grasp her calf, his lips slowly leaving a trail of kisses up her leg.

"We don't have any regrets either, Rey." Ben moved her hair behind her ear while his other hand moved down her other shoulder as he kissed her neck. "Should- we- stop?" He asked between kisses.

She could only shake her head no as Kylo's mouth went further up her legs, feeling him push her shirt up; his large tongue licked a stripe along the slit of her pussy. Rey gripped Kylo's hair as she mewled.

"Kiss me, kitten." Ben's deep voice commanded. His hand now held the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. His tongue slipped into her mouth as Kylo's tongue continued to dip into her pussy. She could feel Kylo's nose rub against her clit; she couldn't help but grind against his tongue and nose, his facial hair tickling her cunt. Her free hand traveled from Ben's face, down his toned abdomen, and under his lounge pants. She began to stroke his cock, enticing a groan from him.

"Fuck…" Ben broke the kiss. "I want you to go down on me."

"I want to go down on both of you." She yelped as Kylo lightly bit her clit then gave her a little suckle before he pulled away.

"You wanna go down on both of us?" His dark lips were wet with her arousal. 

"Pants down boys." She got on her knees as Kylo stood up. She licked Ben's long shaft as soon as he removed his lounge pants, stroking Kylo's cock as she took Ben's in her mouth, cupping Ben's balls in her free hand. She guided her mouth over his cock over and over again, licking his vein several times. Then she paused, looking up at him, pleased by the look in his eye that said he would beg her to do anything at this moment. Ben grabbed her hair, prompting her to pull off of his cock with a loud pop. She grinned at his sad moan before licking Kylo's length. She slowly took his cock in her mouth, relaxing her jaw and held still.

"You like keeping my cock warm, baby girl?" He smiled when she raised her eyebrows up and down again before beginning to suck him. She now squeezed Kylo's large balls while stroking Ben's cock. Kylo's breath was short as he resisted the temptation to grab her head and thrust into her. 

"You're such a good girl, taking my cock. I'm ready to fuck you again." 

"I think I'll fuck her first." Ben growled. 

Rey popped off of Kylo's cock, gave his length a slow lick, turned and licked Ben's cock then stood up, both men leaning towards her face. Ben kissed her first and moved his lips to her pulse point. Kylo found her lips as soon as Ben moved, both lifting her t-shirt. Kylo broke the kiss, so they could remove her shirt. 

All three stood in the kitchen naked, panting. Rey's pussy dripping wet, while Ben and Kylo's cocks throbbed.

"Have you had anal before?" Kylo asked, stroking her hair lovingly when she shook her head. "That's fine. We can prep you, and when you're ready, you can tell us. Until then, how about you ride my cock, while going down on Ben. I think it's a fair compromise." He lightly kissed her lips over and over again, his hands dusting over her breasts. "What do you think, baby girl?" 

"Kitten, you want to keep sucking my cock?" Ben's fingers rubbed her clit; his mouth kissed her shoulder then lightly bit her. "Be my little cumbucket?"

"Yes." Her quiet whisper broke as she fell into her quest for pleasure.

Kylo picked Rey up, wrapping her legs around his hips and walked her to the couch he and Ben were sitting on earlier. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and their mouths fought for dominance. Ben stalked them from behind, then waited patiently as Kylo sat on the couch. 

"Turn around, Rey; ride me backwards." Kylo moaned out as she rubbed the slit of her pussy up and down his cock. 

She placed her feet on either side of Kylo's legs then stood up. Ben's eyes full of hunger while he watched her pussy and her ass as she slowly stood up over Kylo, stopping himself from grabbing her when Kylo mouthed her cunt again. Kylo's hand grabbed her ass cheeks as he licked and nibbled her mound. 

"She tastes incredible, don't you Rey?" Kylo said as he slowly turned her face, one finger collecting her slick. "Lick it off and tell Ben how good you taste." 

Rey grabbed Kylo's hand and placed her mouth over the finger covered with her arousal, looking into Kylo's eyes as she tasted herself.

"I taste so sweet, Ben. Care to try?" She broke eye contact with Kylo to look at Ben after she invited Ben to taste her. Kylo let out an annoyed groan; his plan to taunt his brother failed epically in his face. 

She reached for Ben's hair as he gripped her ass cheeks in his hands and bent forward to her cunt. "I can't wait to fuck this hole."

Rey threw her head back as Ben's tongue teased her clit. She felt Kylo pull on her hips and obeyed the motion. She grabbed Kylo's cock and lowered herself onto it, enjoying the slow burn of the stretch as she took him inch by inch. Kylo's hands were all over her, starting at her shoulders and breasts; then one hand went to her clit, teasing her before she had a chance to move. He adjusted his position on the couch, leaning back just a bit more, gripping one of her ankles as she began to move her hips, watching her cunt slide up and down his cock.

"That's it… ride Daddy's cock. Fuck Daddy harder."

"Ah, yes Daddy."

"You got her calling you... fuck no." Ben complained. 

Rey looked up to see him stroking his cock. He took her chin with his left hand. She licked her lips in between pants as she fucked Kylo, eyeing Ben's hard cock before looking up into his dark eyes.

"You ready to go down on me, kitten?" He grinned at her smile then watched her open her mouth for him.

He stepped closer, feeling her lips on the tip of his cock. She gave him a few teasing licks and sucked the head of his cock before she opened her mouth more. His hand left her chin and went to the back of her head.

His hand guided her head back and forth until she set a rhythm for grinding down on Kylo while going down on Ben. She moaned against Ben's cock as she felt Kylo's cock rub inside of her pussy. She tried to look up at Ben but closed her eyes as Kylo began to thrust up. His massive hands massaged her ass in large circular motions, stretching her ass cheeks apart as far as they could go, feeling a light burn with each stretch. Vaguely seeing Ben point to Kylo's right, she heard a plastic bottle open and liquid squeeze out of it. Kylo rubbed the cold lube along her crack, and she suddenly remembered they said they would prep her.

Rey bobbed her head back and forth on Ben's cock, using Kylo's knees to support her, lightly gasping as she felt the cold lube from Kylo's finger as he slowly inserted it into her ass. She stopped her movements all together as she adjusted to the new feeling, granted it was just one finger, but it was an unknown feeling. 

"If it's too much, just let me know. Ben can suffer without your mouth for a moment."

She pulled off of Ben's length to lightly laugh and look at Kylo over her shoulder "I want more." She looked back at Ben, teasingly sucking on his head. She felt more lube dribble on her and felt Kylo insert another finger, slowly stretching his fingers as he moved them. His free hand gripped her hips, and he thrust harder into her. 

"Stop teasing me; take my cock." Ben pushed her head down his length again; his other hand got tangled in her hair as he began to fuck her mouth. 

Once more, everything felt surreal: their growls as they fucked her, Kylo's fingers stretching her ass out. She could feel herself get wetter just thinking about one of them fucking her ass.

"Did you just come on my cock, baby?" Kylo groaned out. "Or are you just getting wetter?" He watched as she tried to nod her head yes. He grabbed a towel next to him, pulled his fingers out and began to sit up. "Ben, scoot onto the couch. I'm going to fucking rail her." 

Ben slid his knees onto the couch as Kylo got on his knees. The obscene noise from Kylo slamming into her overpowered her muffled moans; sweat dripped from his forehead down to her back. Ben's grip on her hair tightened as he also quickened his pace. 

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come in your mouth." He felt Rey nod. "Good little comebucket. Ow! No teeth." He smiled as he thrust into her mouth a few more times, loudly moaning as he unloaded his spend. "Swallow, every last drop." He pulled out of her mouth after feeling her swallow and sat on the floor. He lovingly held her face, watching the pleasure take over her face as Kylo fucked her. "Get her there, Kylo. She's so close. Aren't you, kitten?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?" Kylo's voice shook as if he was restraining himself.

"Yes, Daddy. Fuck me harder." She whined, never breaking eye contact with Ben, enjoying that dark look he got in his eyes. 

Rey collapsed on the couch with a shout as Kylo drove her closer to orgasm. Ben lifted her chin, petting her hair with his other hand then kissed her, tasting the remnant salty taste inside of her mouth. She bit Ben's lip as she tried not to scream as she came. Kylo thrust a handful more times and came with a low shout. Leaning over, he kissed her back softly as he caught his breath, slowly pulling out of her. She sat herself up, turned around, placed her hand on his right cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ben snarled at the affectionate act. "Kylo, go wash your fucking hands."

Rey laughed against Kylo's lips. He wiped the come that trickled down her thighs away with the towel.

"Was that okay? I should have asked before-"

"No, it was fine. I wanted it. I think you should be the one to fuck me there first." She whispered back, kissing his lips once more. "Now go wash your hands, Daddy."

Kylo got off the couch and gave a victorious smirk to Ben as he walked to the sink. Rey ran her hands through her hair and stood up, extending her hand down to Ben. 

"Was I not good enough for you, Ben?" Her voice full of concern seeing him sulk on the floor.

"You were perfect." He stood up, taking her hand to his lips.

Rey walked back to the kitchen where she left her water. She chugged it down while Ben and Kylo also drank some. They stood in the kitchen, making small talk for another thirty minutes or so, no one willing to bring up what will happen next or how to handle this for the remainder of their stay. Maybe now that they fucked her it's out of their systems; it's definitely not out of hers. If anything, she wants them more than ever.

"I'm going to head to bed now. You two wore me out." She bashfully smiled at them as she walked towards her hall. She stopped at the corner and looked at the two naked men. "If either of you want to tuck me in, I won't complain.

Both Ben and Kylo raced towards her causing her to squeal and run to her room. 

Ben's arms wrapped around her, lips pressed against her neck; the vibrations of his laugh tickled her skin. Kylo pulled the sheets down the bed. Rey could see he was half hard and could feel Ben was as well.

"Now boys, I said I was tired." She had to suppress a smile as Kylo bit his lip. His cheeks and from what she could see of his ear turned a light shade of pink. "I want both of you to stay with me." She pulled herself out of Ben's arms and laid down in the middle of the bed. "Please." 

Both men crawled onto the bed on either side of her. Once more the small talk started. She idly traced her fingers through their thick locks of hair. 

"What happens after this?" She finally asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Nothing has to change, Rey." Kylo softly whispered to her, kissing her left breast after he spoke.

"We knew what we were getting into by agreeing we would be okay with sharing you." Ben added, caressing her face then kissing her right breast.

"But this does change things. What if something happens and it ruins our friendship?" She stared at the ceiling holding her breath, her worries getting the best of her.

"You know we love you and won't let anything come between us. You know we have loved you forever now." Kylo sat up and looked down into her hazel eyes.

"And we know you love us as well. Why else did we all remain single for so long? We were waiting for you to choose one of us, but it's been clear you love us equally, don't you?" Ben sat up as well.

She looked at their identical eyes nearly feeling panicked, but got lost in the realization they spoke the truth. She did love them both. She never knew she could be capable of loving two people at once, but here they were, looking down at her. She nodded her head as an answer. Ben traced her lips.

"Say it."

"I do love you, both of you." She traced his chin and lifted her head. Ben kissed her then let her move onto Kylo. She felt their hands groping her body once more, where they finally met at her pussy. "We're not going to sleep tonight, are we?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Kylo, get the lube… I want it done now." She watched as his eyebrows went up excitedly.

"Fuck. Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

"We are going to start without you; don't be long." She said sitting up to kiss Ben again. They laughed as they heard Kylo run through the house. "Please get on your back, Ben."

He laid down and wiggled his large body towards the middle where she sat. No longer shy, she stroked his cock a few times before swinging her leg over to straddle him. She bent over to kiss him as she began to ride him, lustfully moaning as he filled her. They heard Kylo come back, lubing his cock as he watched Rey fuck his twin. 

Ben broke the kiss and held her face.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He licked his lips. "It could just be the two of us- in this moment."

She smiled. "I'm sure, ah." She gasped as Ben sucked her breast.

"He probably won't last long anyways." Ben muttered coming off of her breast. He laid his head back down on the pillow. "Just look at me Rey and try to relax."

She felt the cold lube go down her crack like earlier. Kylo's tip nudged her hole.

"Tell me to stop if I hurt you." Kylo said. 

Rey looked in Ben's whiskey colored eyes and nodded. Ben kissed her and rubbed her clit to try distract her from the burning stretch she felt followed by pressure. She held her breath, so he continued to slide in her.

"Relax, Rey." Ben reminded her.

"Mhmm." Was all she could mutter.

"Am I hurting you?" Kylo stopped pushing in.

"Ugh, a little… please! For fucks sakes, please fuck me!" She all but shouted. "Not you Ben; hold still while I get used to this."

Ben kissed her neck. "You're my cockwarmer again?" Grinning as she let out a more relaxed breath, quietly begging Kylo to keep going. 

Rey and Kylo groaned together as he was sheathed to the hilt. Rey never felt so full. For a moment she was convinced she was going to tear somewhere if she so much as breathed, but it felt good at the same time. 

"Fuck, I love how tight this is." Kylo kissed her shoulder, teeth grazing her skin. "I'm going to start fucking you now." 

He slowly pulled out and slowly moved back in, watching how her body reacted the first few thrusts. He watched her physically relax, relieved he didn't hurt her and began to speed up. Ben watched her face in between light kisses that started with her lips. As Kylo began to glide in and out of her she could no longer focus on kissing Ben, so he moved his affections to her cheeks, listening to her quiet panting, enamored by how her expressions changed from discomfort to joy. After a few minutes she found Ben's lips and nearly begged him to continue to fuck her.

Ben began his thrusts. Rey's whole body shook each time one of the men thrust into her. She didn't bother trying to suppress her ecstasy; they felt so good. She enjoyed every second of their thrusts in and out, even when they both fought to kiss her lips. Kylo delicately moved her face over her shoulders, so he could affectionately kiss her plump lips. Ben would move her face back to look at him, so he could kiss her again. She loved how they both muttered _fuck_ when their thrusts quickened, and how their breath came out broken when they slowed down. Ben happily massaged her breasts while suckling her neck. Kylo teased her clit (to Ben's disapproval) while he left a trail of kisses along her neck and shoulders.

She suddenly screamed louder than she previously had with either one of them. Her orgasm hit her hard, and both Ben and Kylo praised how wonderful she sounded, what a good girl she was for coming hard, how beautiful she looked as she came.

Ben and Kylo fucked her roughly for a few more moments before they both growled as they came. Each growl was preceded with them screaming _fuck_ as they filled her with their come.

Kylo carefully pulled out of her and sat on the bed, reaching for her as she sat up to get off of Ben. Kylo took her in her arms. Ben held one of her hands after he sat up.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Ben asked, sweat trailing down his face, his thumb tenderly going over her knuckles as she caught her breath.

"Was it too much for you?" Kylo whispered against her sweaty hair.

"No, it was incredible." She shook her head and gave a sleepy smile. "What about you two? Was it good for you?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"I think I'm ready for a shower though." She nuzzled against Kylo's shoulder. "Do you two care to join me?"

As if she really needed to ask that question. As they waited for the shower to warm up she squeezed their hands.

"Welcome to paradise."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
